gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
For the Barrel
is an abstract novel adaptation of Yoshiyuki Tomino's Mobile Suit Gundam. It was serialized in the Japanese Newtype Magazine from August 2000 to June 2002. The series was put as part of the Gundam metaseries and took place in an alternate Universal Century time-line. However, it has no relation or resemblance to any previous Gundam works. Plot Chapters FOR THE BARREL *Chapter 0 *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 *Chapter 19 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 FOR THE BARREL "1984" * 1/No Future—PROLOGUE * 2/tribal arrival * 3/Revise Revive Revival * 4/GHOST Characters *Qui Ya-cow Tang *Hayato Kobayashi *Ling A-bao *Lalah Sune * Hachijo Shima *Bright Noa *Slegger Rowe *Fu Shing-LiIht *Fu Shing-Go *Fraw Bow *Sayla Mass List of Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *Cannon Boy *GM (Gladiator Machining-skin) "Gravity" :The Earth Federation's Machining Skin humanoid weapon. *Gunboy-Orville :The second Machining Skin equipped with a recoilless rifle. Also known as the "Cannon Boy". *Gunboy-Wilbur :A prototype Machining Skin created by the Earth Federation military. The emphasis on movement in space, which specializes in knocking exercise all four limbs, known as "Elan's Pendulum". Also known as "Albino" due to its coloring and light emitted. *G3 (Ghost) *Mister Ball :A "Machining Worker", it carries large heavy equipment developed for space colony construction. The Pegasus crew is on board with Ramudowai. Specialized versions equipped for armed combat called "Fireball" also exist. *Gazabareru Vehicles and Support Units *White Base class (Pegasus) Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *Blondie *D ・ D (Dietrich D.O.M.) *L-Mess Vehicles and Support Units *Musai class *Muse class Picture Gallery 222222.jpg For tha barrel 1.JPG For the barrel 2.jpg For the barrel 3.jpg For the Barrel 4.jpg Barrel.jpg For the barrel 11.jpg Barrel2e.jpg For The Barrel 1X.jpg For The Barrel - Sayla Mass.jpg|For the Barrel - Sayla Mass For The Barrel - 02X.jpg For The Barrel - 03X.jpg For The Barrel - AD.jpg|For the Barrel - Ad For the Barrel - 1b.jpg For the Barrel - 1c.jpg For The Barrel - Ride on Pegasus.jpg|For the Barrel - Ride on Pegasus scan0004 - For The Barrel.jpg scan0006 - For the Barrel.jpg scan0007 - For The Barrel.jpg scan0008 - For The Barrel.jpg For The Barrel - Char.jpg|Char Aznable 1198300662776 - For The Barrel.jpg|Sayla Mass For the Barrel - 0D.jpg ftbch22p01ij7 - For The Barrel.jpg 1198298078735 - GUNBOY-Wilbur.jpg|GUNBOY-Wilbur - Technical Detail/Design 1198301331791 - For The Barrel.jpg 1198301256161 - For The Barrel.jpg 1198301192753 - For The Barrel.jpg newtype10044804298.jpg|Newtype Magazine 1198300381516.jpg 1351796984246.jpg 1351795160835.jpg 1351795974305.jpg 1351795891720.jpg 1351795718997.jpg 1351795650313.jpg 1351795246364.jpg File:For_the_Barrel_5.jpg Forthebarrel.jpg For the Barrel .jpg L-Mess.jpg Depth gauge 02.jpeg Depth gauge 01.jpeg World's end barrel 4 02.jpeg World's end barrel 4 01.jpeg World's end barrel 3 02.jpeg World's end barrel 3 01.jpeg World's end barrel 2 02.jpeg World's end barrel 2 01.jpeg L-Mess (For the Barrel).png|L-Mess Blondie (For the Barrel).png|Blondie 1571284320254.jpg External Links *For The Barrel on MAHQ.net *http://www.geocities.jp/allthatgundam/comic/forthebarrel.htm *For the Barrel *For The Barrel Article 1 (Japanese) *For The Barrel Article 2